MISE-RRY POTTER
by DePReSSeD
Summary: q' pasaría si Ginny encontrara a mdme. Rowling luego d' tener un accidente? y que`pasaría si la encierra junto a los hijos de Ron y Hermione, Charlie y Charlotte, auténticos Merlina y Chuky? Averiguénlo en esta parodia de MISERY!! Chap 2 listo, R/R ;)
1. Default Chapter

MISE-RRY POTTER  
  
A/N: Bueno, me tomó un tiempo pensar en otra historia, pero esta me gusta bastante.  
Ojalá alguien haya leído "MISERY" de Stephen King, realmente sería util.   
Agradecería q' R/R, pero si quieren, los FLAMERS bienvenidos.  
Dedico esta historia a, lol, el pobrecito Paul Sheldon, Annie Wilkes y Misery Chastain.  
Comentarios Preguntas? mermeladequeen@hotmail.com  
Si quien agregarme a MSN Messenger, haganlo!  
  
  
Narrador: Colina y carretera, Ginny Weasley acaba de encontrar un auto que tuvo un accidente en la carretera...y el auto tiene alguien adentro...  
  
(Ginny saca la persona forzando la puerta)   
Ginny: Oh, Cielos! Pero si es Joanne Rowling!!!  
Joanne Rowling: Ouch...  
Ginny: Más vale que use lo que aprendí en Hoggy Warty Hogwarts y salve esta pobre alma...  
  
(Ginny saca su varita de su túnica, la mueve diciendo unas palabras estúpidas y hace aparecer una camilla de la nada, sube a Mdme. Rowling y la lleva a su casa)  
  
Narrador: Casa grande, grande, obscura, obscura, con adornos dignos de una condesa y si me lo permiten decir, ésta casa es una obra de arte de época, por su decoración me atrevería a apostar que fueron alguna   
vez de la civilización Inca...  
Director: Lockhart! No te contratamos para que dieras una explicación de los adornos de la casa, y además no son INCAS son CELTAS!!! Estás mas perdido que nadie aquí!!! Ahora, limítate a leer tus líneas...   
Narrador: Lo siento...ahem...bonita corbata señor...  
Director: Arg... Continuemos...  
  
  
Narrador: Bueno, la casa es grande y obscura. Ginny tendió a Mdme. Rowling en una cama cómoda y llamó a su hermano, cuñada y ex novio a su mansión en la colina.  
  
(Alguien toca a la puertam, Ginny la abre y aparece su querida cuñada)   
-APLAUSE-  
Cuñada/Hermi: Hola linda! Disculpa el retraso, lo que ocurre es que Ronniekins se demoró un poco en poner la alarma muggle.  
(Ginny hace pasar a Hermi)  
Ginny: Ay, querida, ¿trajiste a los niños?  
Hermi: Si con niños te refieres a tu hermano y a Harry, si, si los traje...  
Ginny: Me alegro, pero, ¿trajiste a mis sobrinos?  
Hermi: Espero que no te moleste Ginn, pero no tuve con quien dejarlos, ya sabes mis padres estaban ocupados, y Sirius aún está dando la vuelta al mundo...  
Ginny: (blanca como papel) No, no me molesta...pero...donde están??  
Hermi: Los otros niños están tratando de bajarlos del auto... (risas)  
  
(Tocan a la la puerta, Hermi abre esta vez. Son Ron y Harry, que viene con los ojos hinchados, y con los hijos de Hermi y Ron, Charles (8) y Charlotte (5) Weasley)  
  
Charlotte: Mamá, aqui trajimos a papá y al Tío Harry  
-APLAUSE-  
Charlie: Tía Ginny, aquí traje también a Charlotte...  
Ginny: (muerta de miedo) Oh! Que...tiernos!----Hermione aléjalos de mí!!!!  
Hermi: (perpleja) Que extraño, lo mismo me dijo el director de su escuela el otro día... (enojada) Niños! No le han echo nada a la tía Ginny, o si?  
Ron y Harry: No Hermi,  
Hermi: arggg...Me refería a los otros niños...  
Ginny: Hermi, tengo una idea, tengo a alguien en la habitación...  
Ron: (enojado) Ginny, te has estado acostando con extraños???!!!  
Ginny: (enojada)Decidiré ignorar eso... (aterrorizada otra vez) Bueno, esa persona pordrá soportar a estas adorables....ahem...  
Harry: (lloroso) bestias... 


	2. chap 2

A/N: Siento mucho lo corto del cap. anterior, y las faltas de hortografya (lol--esq' no me va muy bien en castellano ^-^') Bueno, quiero dedicar  
este cap. a: Emma Watson, que estuvo de cumple el 15 de Abril, a la Pamela q' está en Mex. DF, y a Mdme. Rowling, aprepósito Harry Potter no me pertenece :'(...  
La historia a: Paul Sheldon, Annie Wilkes y Misery Chastain.   
Sugerencias, ideas o críticas contructivas muy largas a:  
mermeladequeen@hotmail.com (si quieren agregarme al MSN, no hay problema ;) !  
  
  
MISE-RRY POTTER por Wiccan-Chick  
  
NARRADOR: OK, Hermi -vestida en un hermoso Versace largo y negro- y Ginny dejaron encerrados a Charles y a Charlotte junto a la accidentada Joanne Rowling...  
  
Charlie: (leyendo sus líneas) A ver, no entiendo bien la letra----¡ah, sí! Er...Cherry! (mirada maliciosa) Estás pensando lo mismo que yo????   
Charlotte: Creo que chi!!! tengo mucha hambe! quiero comer un helado de frambuechach como loch que prepara tía Penelope!!!  
Charlie: (sosteniendose la cabeza con impaciencia) NO!!!! No es eso!! arggg....tengo un plan... : )  
  
NARRADOR: Charlie le contó su plan a Cherry -quien está usando un perfume exquisito de Coco Mademoiselle-, hicieron aparecer una ouija* y varias velas con perfume de lavanda. Prendieron las velas y empezaron a llamar a Morgan**...  
  
Charlie: Morgan! Grandísima Morgan! ven! te llamamos desde tu tormento eterno para ayudarnos y....  
Charlotte: Pedirte un Autógafo!!   
  
NARRADOR: Por que se está moviendo todo? hay un teremoto o qué? y...los colores!!! POR QUE ME VEO PELIRROJO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!....  
  
Charlotte: FUNCHIONA!!!! Charlie, como rayoch vamoch a hacher que Morgan che vaya dechpuéch???  
Charlie: Er...No lo había pensado...  
Charlotte: CHOPENCO!! MAMA NOCH MATARÁ!!! Y PAPA CHE DECHMAYARA!! TIA GINNY TENDRA QUE CAMBIARCHE DE CACHA POR EL MIEDO Y...  
Charlie: (balnco como papel --Narrador: en éstas cirscuntancias se puede notar el parecido del padre y el hijito!! ojo, que esto es una sola vez cada 7años y Medio [la última vez fué cuando Charlie se cayó del ampire state en EEUU] Charlotte...  
Charlotte: ....(escucha su nombre) qué O.o ?  
Charlie: CALLATE Y MIRA DETRAS DE TÍ!!!!   
  
NARRADOR: COMO ES POSIBLE ÉSTO???!!!! UN FANTASMA!!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! AHEM...BUENO...Morgan apareció detrás de Charlotte, y ésta -Cherry YA ES blanca como papel, y de echo, es la 1ra. Weasley de pelo negro y largo (perfecta Merlina/Wednesday Adams) una vez le hicieron una prueva de ADN para ver si Ron era su verdadero padre, por que se parecía mas a Harry!!!-(aclara garganta/carraspea)  
Bueno, Morgan ha aparecido detrás de Charlotte y ésta saca muy feliz un lápiz y un papel  
  
Charlotte: Dame tú autógafo!!!!! POOOORFIIICH!!! !_!??  
Morgan: (perpleja) Vaya, tu no eres igual de tonta que el $&$&"%&"%&"&(/)/)&%/$·&!$& de Arturo!! (^-^!!!) CLARO Q' TE DOY MI AUTÓGRAFO!!!   
  
Charlie: (//DITTO//) EEEEHH...Morgan? Señorita Morgan? Le queríamos pedir un DIMINUUUUTO favor...  
Morgan: Qué?  
Chalotte: Queremoch torturar a alguien? Noch ayudach?  
Morgan: Claro, Thuthuca!!! (cambio de attitude: se mira las uñas con desprecio de dama antigua) Apropósito, cómo se llaman ustedes   
Charlie: Ehhh, yo me llamo Charlie y (apunta a Cherry) ella es Charlotte  
Charlotte: Dedique el utógafo a "Lottie"  
(Morgan escribe algunas cosas y firma para "Lottie")  
Lottie: grachias!!!!!  
  
Mdme. Rowling: Ouch...  
Charlie: bueno, volviendo al tema -_-, ¿Nos ayuda a torturar a...-como se llama?-ah, sí, a Rowling?  
Morgan: Eh...bueno, supongo...es bruja?  
Charlotte: pareche que ech muggle...  
Morgan: muggle?  
Chalie & Charlotte: Ni-una-sola-gota-de-sangre-mágica-en-las-venas  
Charlie: creo que en el idioma antiguo es morgglat o algo así...me gusta más muggle -_-...  
Morgan: Bueno, el punto es que es mortal... :-) ésto será diverido... Bueno, primero, hay que ver qué es lo que le dá mas miedo a la infeliz...  
  
NARRADOR: Morgan (suspiro), hace aparecer un Boggart, y el Boggart se transorma en...---Harry Potter???   
  
Lottie: PERO!!! CHI ECH EL TÍO HARRY!!!!  
Morgan: Potter? Harry Potter? Bueno, ya se a quienes debo traer aquí...  
  
NARRADOR: Con un movimiento expectacular de su curvilíneo cuerpo y poderosa varita, Morgan hace aparecer a Harry y a Ginny  
Morgan: Mi trabajo terminó...(¡PUF! Morgan desaparece)  
  
Harry y Ginny: Que rayos...!!  
NARRADOR: Charlotte y Charlie le explican a Harry y a Ginny TOOODA la hitoria  
  
Harry: y YO le doy miedo??? Pero--Pero---Boooooh!!! !.!  
Ginny: Harry, cálmate...  
Harry: Pero Ginn!! llamaron a MORGAN!!!  
Charlotte: (feliz-muestra la hoja de papel) Me dió chu autógafo!!  
  
  
A/N: Este cap. tb fue corto, sorry! Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, bueno, los reviews:  
  
NO-SE-QUIEN-SOY: Bueno, te entendí como 3 palabras de lo que 'escribiste', pero GRAX POR DEJAR REVIEW!!  
Victoria: lol, Rómpete una pierna, buena teoría, chica, pero no te preocupes, no me lo tomo tan enserio ;)  
Diel: Gracias por tu review! Me alegró el día!  
  
*ouija: tablero usado para hacer espiritismo, contiene las letras del abc las palabras "si", "no" y "no sé".  
  
**Morgan/Morgana: Media hermana de Merlín, Enemiga del Rey Arturo. 


End file.
